


Gabriel and the seven alphas

by Dancingdog



Series: University AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels and Demons, Crowley is a good friend, Fluff, M/M, Not involving Dean though, Omega!Gabriel, non-con, not like on the show though, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'theycallmetrickstr' requested a side fic to 'Errors don't equal mistakes'. </p><p>The university made an error with Sam and Gabriel's living arrangements. Here is Dean and Gabriel's side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel and the seven alphas

Gabriel stared nervously at the imposing dormitory, one of his worst fears coming to light.

Somehow, the university had confused him with some demonic alpha by the name of Sam Winchester and had switched their rooms by accident. Now he, an angelic omega, was doomed to stay in accommodation with seven demonic alphas.

He shivered at the thought. He would be like fresh meat to them.

He'd already contacted admissions, who had directed him to the accommodation manager, who had told him that he would have to wait until they could locate the problem on their computers, contact the other party involved in the mix-up, contact both of their parents, manually correct the problem on the system and then change all of his details on any forms that had been given out to professors and any other relevant staff, before he would be able to move in with his brothers and the other omegas.

It was all tech-speak for _'we don't particularly respect omegas'._

He wondered how his brothers would cope having a demon amongst them, who just so happened to be an alpha. He knew they didn't like demons just as much as he didn't and he wondered if the demon would back off with him being surrounded by omega angels or would he try his luck with any of them?

He bit back fury at that. His brothers could defend themselves if they were together.

He glanced at the ominous dormitory.

He, on the other hand, was an _entirely_ different matter.

His brothers and friends had been horrified to find that he'd been misplaced in an alpha dorm and they had argued with the university all they could, up until the head had threatened to kick them out, but Gabriel had nothing to show for it and he stood under the darkening sky, wondering if he was going to become one of those faceless names on the news, where opposite species assaulted and abused each other and the victims always ended up broken, bleeding or scarred for life.

He shook his head to clear it. No use in dwelling on it now; what's done was done and he just had to make it through the year in one piece. He could do that.

He tried desperately not to think about what would happen if he went into heat with seven demonic alphas in the same room.

He reasoned that if he was going to survive with these people, he would have to seem tough, like he could handle himself when things turned sour and to do that, he would have to act confident; not shy away from the leers and degrading words that were bound to come his way because of his secondary gender and the well-mannered angel stereotype.

He burst through the door, wings fanned wide and proud and he wore a cocky smirk as he looked over the room's occupants. 

He observed each demon carefully, trying to get a feel for their personalities and was dismayed to find that four of the seven already had their eyes raking over his body, sneers on their faces as they came up with a thousand ideas that would put the best brothels to shame.

He was surprised to find that one of those alphas was a girl and he quickly moved his attention to the other occupants of the room.

One was a dark-skinned man and it was clear that he loathed Gabriel the minute he walked through the door. He narrowed his eyes at the angel when he realised he was being watched and made a show of turning his back to him, returning to his notepad.

The next person Gabriel took account of was a man of approximately his height, wearing a suit and the most calculating expression Gabriel had ever seen. He smiled lazily at Gabriel and waved a hand half-heartedly, before returning to his phone.

Business student.

The last demon was rather tall and if Gabriel was honest, very good looking. He had forest-green eyes and dirty blond hair and his sandy tail was flicked in acknowledgement of Gabriel's entrance. However, the man himself took one glance at Gabe and turned away, uninterested.

_Huh. Weird._

"And who might you be?" Purred a voice that Gabriel decided he really didn't like and he turned to face a smarmy looking demon with the creepiest smile Gabriel had ever seen.

"The name's Gabriel." He flashed the four predators a charming smile. He wouldn't lead them on, but he wouldn't shy away from them either.

"Et toi?" Gabriel asked, his flare for the dramatic shining through.

Smarmy demon smirked. "Richard Roman. Friends call me Dick." Gabriel bit back a laugh. There were so many jokes he could make about that, but he rather liked his wings attached to him.

"And I'm Abaddon," said a voice like honey and Gabriel turned to stare at the red-headed female, trying to ignore the way her ruby tail flicked in interest.

"That's Alistair, Azazel, Gordon, Crowley and Dean," introduced Dick as he gestured to each demon in turn and both Alistair and Azazel flashed their eyes black at him suggestively. Gabriel wanted to gag.

"Sweet," grinned Gabe with more confidence than he was feeling. "I guess I'll go and unpack. See you later." He really hoped not.

As he sauntered off into the remaining bedroom, he tried not to flinch at the feeling of four pairs of eyes on his back and wings and was relieved when the door slammed shut behind him.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and began to unpack.

 

* * *

 

By the end of the second week, Gabriel was beginning to regret his life choices. 

He'd been flirted with constantly by four of his roommates (Alistair and Azazel were more passive-aggressive than the others) and he was pretty sure that Gordon was planning on killing him in his sleep. Dean and Crowley were the only ones who seemed like decent people and Dean had barely said two words to him.

There was a knock on his door and Gabriel peeked through the spy hole to find Crowley waiting patiently on the other side.

"You look like you could use a drink," the demon said as he opened the door and Gabriel was grateful when he produced two bottles of brandy.

A couple of hours later saw Gabe and Crowley sufficiently tipsy as they chatted on the bed.

"How come you're the only decent demon I've met?" Asked Gabriel with a frown, mind pleasantly buzzed.

Crowley chuckled. "Probably because you're mainly acquainted with alphas and I don't think with my nether regions."

Gabriel snickered before a question popped up in his mind.

"Why is that, though? Every alpha I meet either wants to pound into me until I can't walk straight or take me into some back alley to beat me up. What makes you different?"

Crowley laughed. "You figured it out on the first day; I'm a business student. My thoughts revolve around profits and how to get them, not what pretty little omega or beta I should add to my conquest list."

Gabriel suddenly felt a lot safer around Crowley.

"Oh." They drank in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Gabriel frowned.

"What's the deal with Dean? I thought he looked like the kind of guy that fit your little description of the typical alpha, but not once has he made a pass at me."

"Disappointed?" Teased Crowley and Gabriel pulled a face.

"Grateful, more like. Just wondering what you knew about him?"

Crowley shrugged. "Not much to tell. Mother died in a fire, father was a bit distant. Has a younger brother. Dates a sweet beta girl by the name of Lisa. Although if I'm honest, I can't see that relationship working out."

Gabriel cocked his head. "Why?"

Crowley sipped at his drink. "She has her eyes on someone else, I believe. Similar to Dean, but less daddy and self-esteem issues. Oh and she's carrying the other alpha's child."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Woah."

Crowley shrugged, but his expression morphed into one of distaste.

"He's nowhere near as intelligent as Dean, as proved by the fact that he couldn't wait to blurt that little gem out to me. Fortunately, Dean wasn't around to hear."

Gabriel shook his head. "That's actually pretty sad."

Crowley snorted. "And the worst part is that he won't stick around for the child. Guy's about as responsible as a mentally-deficient puppy. She would have been much better off staying faithful to Dean."

Gabriel's wings drooped solemnly. "Poor guy. I wouldn't like to be with him when they break up."

"I'll make sure I'm engaged for that little pity party," commented Crowley as he poured himself another glass of brandy.

 

* * *

 

Crowley's words had been playing on Gabriel's mind ever since he'd woken up the next day with a severe headache.

Two weeks down the line, he wondered if he should tell Dean about Lisa's betrayal.

They still hadn't said all that much to each other, but Dean seemed like a genuine guy (unlike certain alphas) and it felt wrong to leave him in the dark. 

Still, Dean was an alpha and a demon at that and Gabriel didn't know how he would react to someone calling his girlfriend a lying cheat, especially when that someone was an angel; a species demons had only recently stopped warring against.

He decided to let Dean find out on his own terms. He had to have friends that knew, right? Surely Crowley would tell him if Lisa's baby bump became noticeable?

"Got a lot on your mind, little dove?" Asked Alistair with a certain twinkle in his eye that Gabriel didn't like the look of.

"Not particularly," replied Gabriel carefully, making sure to keep at least six feet away from the ash-tailed demon.

Azazel laughed quietly. "Well, what did you expect from an omega? They're great between the legs, not so much between the ears."

Alistair smirked and Gabriel tried not to show the fear trickling through his system. He would not allow himself to look vulnerable in front of these two knuckle-heads. 

During his month with the alphas, he'd come to learn quite a bit about each of their personalities. Alistair and Azazel were the least subtle in their desires to claim him and Gabe made sure that there was always another person in the room whenever he was forced to be with them, or failing that, make sure they were in the room at the same time as each other; alphas were rather possessive and they didn't take too kindly to another alpha getting their hands on what was 'theirs'.

Abaddon was flirty, but in a creepy manner and she would find ways of planting herself in Gabriel's lap (much to the aggravation of the other alphas) or touching him in places he'd rather not be touched. He generally tried to avoid her.

Dick was... well, what his nickname implied. He was smarmy too and he always found new ways of trying to get into Gabriel's pants. Somehow, he managed to corner Gabriel regularly when he was alone and it was only Gabriel's stubbornness and his willingness to defend himself (quite aggressively if need be) that kept the demon from taking what he wanted.

He had to watch his back with Gordon. It had been made clear that Gordon detested that Gabriel breathed the same air as him and he was never quite sure if the alpha would pull a knife or a gun on him when his back was turned. So far, there had been no accidents.

Crowley was his friend. The red horned, red tailed demon was the only alpha in his dorm that had actually made an effort to talk to him in a non-sexual way. Gabriel was grateful for his company.

Dean was still a little mysterious. The demon didn't seem interested in mounting him and he didn't seem interested in maiming him either. He barely acknowledged Gabriel's existence. However, Gabriel had seen how loving he was of his girlfriend (and wasn't that a pity?) and how loyal and faithful he was to her, no matter the circumstances (such as having a sweet-smelling, unmated angelic omega in the room next to his). It was more than a little endearing to see Dean put Lisa's needs and wishes before his own, even if the stresses of University life had been particularly rough on him that day. He was always there for her and it dismayed Gabriel to think that the beta was using him.

Still, it wasn't his place to comment.

"Hey! You still with us, sweetheart?" 

Alistair's husky voice broke him from his reverie and he raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the alpha. He was alone with Alistair and Azazel and there were a thousand other places he wished he could have been at that very moment, but unfortunately, he had left his assignment in his room and he needed to make a start on it if he wanted a chance at handing it in on time.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Gabriel, a tight smile on his features and Alistair's tail flicked upwards in a movement Gabriel wasn't familiar with.

"You're cocky today," he smirked, but it was too forced and Gabriel began to wonder if he'd angered the demon. He fanned out his wings slightly to make himself look bigger and was frustrated to watch both demons' gazes land upon him with a mixture of curiousness and arousal.

He shook his head to mask his discomfort and strode towards his room, only to startle when an unwelcome hand plunged into his wing and tugged harshly at the feathers.

Gabriel snarled and turned around, whacking Alistair in the face with one golden wing before he practically ran into his bedroom. 

He heard the alpha's shout of outrage and turned a blind eye to the furious pounding on his door, degrading insults about his secondary gender going ignored.

He was surprised to hear a third voice joining the other two alphas' and he blinked when he realised it was Dean's.

"Leave him alone, guys."

"Why should I? He's a little tease and he just hit me."

Dean snorted. "Probably because you two have done nothing but try to get him into bed all month. If you want him to like you, try acting nice to him."

Azazel snorted. "We don't want to marry him, Winchsester. We just want to see what's hiding between those legs."

There was a quiet growl and Gabe's eyes grew wide. Was Dean _defending_ him?

"You would do well to treat him with respect. Omegas aren't objects for you to use and throw away when you get bored of them."

Alistair sneered. "Is that what your mother told you when she was out pleasuring all those big, burly alphas?"

"Leave my mother out of this," hissed Dean and Gabe could almost hear his eyes shifting to black.

Azazel laughed. "I've seen that picture you keep of her. Gotta admit, wouldn't have minded tapping that myself."

Suddenly, there was a silence, followed by a mixture of yelps, thuds and bangs and then Dean was growling for the other two demons to _"LEAVE, NOW!"_ and there was the distinct sound of footsteps scrambling for the door.

The door slammed shut and another silence followed, before Gabriel realised that he should probably thank Dean for standing up for him (and check if the alpha was okay).

He crept into the main living area, wondering if Dean would take kindly to his presence or would he just get irritated and tell Gabriel to go back to his room?

"Dean?" He called quietly and he heard a soft sigh before the demon responded with a hum.

"You okay?" Gabe asked when Dean finally turned to face him, a weary expression marring the alpha's face.

Dean managed a brief smile. 

"Yeah, fine. You?"

Gabriel forced an awkward smile of his own.

"Great." 

There was a pause and Gabriel berated himself for his sudden nervousness.

"Thanks."

Dean glanced up curiously but said nothing, so Gabriel continued.

"For sticking up for me back there. You didn't have to."

This time, Dean frowned.

"Those jerks shouldn't treat you like that. Shouldn't treat anyone like that. People aren't just objects to be used, no matter their gender, or their species."

Gabriel's lips curled up in a half-smile.

"Your mother was omega?" He guessed.

Dean let a reminiscent expression cross his face. 

"Yeah. Kindest person I knew." His face darkened. "She didn't deserve what she had to put up with. Nobody deserves those kind of comments and especially not what some people tried to do to her, just because of her gender."

Gabriel's expression morphed into one of sympathy.

"I'm sorry." he hesitated as he took in Dean's bitter face. "What was she like?"

Dean's gaze snapped to him in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

Gabriel was unsure if he'd just crossed a line.

"...I said 'what was she like'? You seem to really love her."

Dean stared at Gabriel as though he was the most peculiar creature he'd ever encountered.

"Y'know, no one's ever asked me that. They've always said that they were _'sorry for my loss'_ or how she's _'in a better place'_ , but not once has anybody asked me what she was like." He tilted his head at Gabriel and the angel was sure he saw the beginnings of respect forming in those emerald eyes.

Gabriel offered a more sincere smile this time and he shrugged, his wings fluttering slightly in amusement. He took the chair opposite Dean's and made himself comfortable.

"So tell me about her."

Dean's grin was contagious.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel liked Dean. He was kind-hearted and cared deeply for those he was closest to. Gabriel was quickly becoming part of that list.

Although the demon had enough self-esteem issues to fill a book the size of a Tolkien trilogy, Gabriel enjoyed being around him. It was a bonus to find that not only did Dean have a large heart, but he also had a sizeable brain and Gabriel had been pleasantly surprised by Dean's chosen degree in mechanics.

Dean had been equally thrilled by Gabriel's study of food science and had unabashedly asked if Gabe would bake him an apple pie one day.

Gabriel had laughed at that and granted his request the very next day. 

The two had become good friends within the three months following Dean's show of defence against Alistair and Azazel and Gabriel had quickly realised that Dean's little brother was the whole reason he was staying in an alpha dormitory in the first place.

Dean had cracked a grin at the retelling of that particular story. Gabriel couldn't say he was too bothered about it anymore.

Dean had soon earned Gabriel's respect when he had gone into heat one week and Abaddon, Alistair, Azazel and Dick had thought it a good idea to take him multiple times when they managed to corner him alone. Dean and Crowley had never left his side that week when they'd walked in on Azazel pinning him to the wall with a hand on his jeans and the other roughly fishing for the oil gland in his wing.

Although Crowley apparently had no libido and was almost completely unaffected by Gabriel's heat and heightened stench, Dean had had to control his urges and keep from claiming Gabriel for himself.

He'd done exceptionally well and managed to fend of Gabriel's pursuers in the process.

As they got to know each other better, Gabriel began to encourage Dean's goals and achievements more and more, attempting to get rid of some of the self-doubt the demon carried with him wherever he went and Dean would sometimes smile shyly at Gabriel, as if he knew what the angel was trying to do. 

Dean had taken a liking to Gabriel's confidence and some of his eccentricities (such as his love for all things sweet) and could often be heard commenting on them or cracking a (very bad) joke. 

Gabriel felt safe around Dean and he knew that the demon wouldn't hurt him like he'd been told that most demons would. 

Dean had a fascination with Gabriel's wings (which Gabe found absolutely adorable) and he would often catch the alpha staring at his feathers with a mixture of awe and curiosity.

When asked about it, Dean would scratch his neck embarrassedly and say that he was interested in the aerodynamics of how they worked and he was wondering if he would be able to base one of his papers on their functioning.

Gabe had been caught off guard by that answer.

Dean could be such a gentle person (when he wanted to be) and it broke Gabriel's heart to think that he was still being used by Lisa.

When the fourth month rolled around, Gabriel was unsurprised to find that he had developed a crush on the alpha and he started to notice other things about him that he hadn't considered before.

Dean smelled really good; like pine and leather and a fine aged whisky all rolled into one. His wings would flutter in excitement (and maybe a little bit of arousal) whenever the scent drifted up his nostrils.

He tried not to look too closely at Dean's little flick of his tail whenever Gabriel walked into the room, or the way his smile seemed a little brighter in Gabriel's presence. It was his imagination providing him with things that he wished were true. 

By the fifth month, Gabriel's 'crush' had upgraded into 'head over heels adoration'.

Dean spent more time with Gabriel now. Whether it was just them doing homework together, chatting at the local cafe, or watching a movie together in their dorm, Dean and Gabriel were never apart for long.

Gabriel only half-believed that it was his imagination making Dean seem interested in him now, but he refused to act on his urges considering that Dean was still in a relationship with Lisa. The alpha didn't look like he was going to make the first step any time soon, either (however, it didn't stop them from flirting jokingly with each other, even if Gabe wished it meant more than a bad pun and a quick laugh).

Apparently the child was small enough to go nearly unnoticed and Dean still had no idea that the beta demon was cheating on him.

Gabriel hadn't wanted to rock the boat, but this was getting ridiculous, so he had, more than once, informed Dean of his concerns.

Dean had frowned and brushed him off each time. He was extremely loyal to Lisa and he truly believed that she would never do that to him as he couldn't imagine doing it to her. It upset Gabriel to think how hurt the demon would be when he finally found out.

At the end of the fifth month, Gabriel entered another heat; one of the more painful ones that would last longer than the usual week. He wasn't all that surprised when his masking and pain relief tablets refused to work with the same efficiency than with his regular heats and he came to the conclusion that he would have to hole himself away until the heat wore off, or at least calmed a little.

He was about to follow through with his plan when a hand yanked at his wing and shoved him harshly into the wall.

He groaned at the added pain and looked up at the offender, only for his stomach to drop when he saw Alistair looming over him, eyes jet black and tail swishing in acute arousal.

Heart sinking with every passing second, Gabriel tried to puff his feathers out in a show of anger, but this only seemed to excite Alistair further and his tail slid around Gabriel's thigh with obvious intent.

Gabriel growled at his attacker but the demon merely sneered and captured his lips roughly, hands wandering over his body.

The angel gagged and placed a well-aimed knee to the demon's groin, prompting an agonised groan, but just as Gabriel reached for his door, he was sent sprawling to the floor by a blow to his back and then his pants were being dragged from their natural position and a pair of legs straddled him.

His eyes widened as the seriousness of the situation finally set in and he thrashed about in Alistair's grip as the demon snarled at him and dug his nails into his hips, attempting to steady them.

Gabriel batted a wing at his assaulter, trying to dislodge him, but Alistair quickly got tired of his fighting and leaned down to sink his teeth into the soft flesh between the angel's shoulder and neck.

Gabe cried out as pain flared at the sight of the wound and it was enough of a distraction to stop him from realising that Alistair was pulling his own jeans off.

"I'm glad I caught you alone. You smell too good to resist," hissed Alistair, biting this time at his shoulder.

"Get off me!" Howled Gabriel, his body twisting violently under the demon. It would help if he could actually see Alistair rather than be facing the opposite way.

Alistair gripped his thighs hard and shoved them apart with his tail and Gabriel felt his skin go cold.

"Can't wait to take you. You're a rotten, little tease, but you're still just an omega. Nothing but a toy for someone like me to use."

Gabriel couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. He didn't want this! He didn't want to have Alistair's scent all over him. He didn't want to be treated like an object to pleasure this disgusting alpha.

Both mens' heads shot up when they heard a low, threatening growl and Gabriel's heart lifted when he saw Dean glaring at Alistair, tail thumping the floor in pure fury and eyes a murderous black.

"Get off him now and I might let you live."

A triumphant smirk crossed Alistair's face and he jerked Gabriel's hips towards his own pelvis. He made a show of running his hands across the bare skin of Gabriel's waist, clawing his nails across the soft flesh, leaving faint marks over the surface.

Dean lunged at him.

They tussled on the floor, Gabriel scrambling to move out of the way and pull his pants up. There was a flurry of snarls, hisses, thumps and yelps and then Dean was pinning Alistair to the ground, hands around his neck and skin marred with scrapes and bruises.

Alistair was worse off. He was also covered in cuts and bruises, but he scrabbled desperately at Dean's arms, attempting to get oxygen back into his lungs. 

Dean wouldn't let him and Gabriel was half-interested and half-horrified to see if Dean would actually kill him.

Alistair's frantic movements lessened as his face began to change colour and only then did Dean release him.

The weaker demon scrambled to his feet, gasping for air and fled the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

Dean's gaze remained on the door for a few more moments before he seemed to remember himself and he turned to Gabe with a concerned expression.

"I'm okay," said Gabriel, conscious of his agonising heat and how his sickly-sweet scent was bound to hit Dean any second.

He moved towards his room when he saw Dean inhale a little more deeply than usual and he noted how the demon's eyes had not returned to normal.

However, Dean's will was strong and he physically took a step back from Gabriel, even though the alpha in him was going crazy.

"Are you sure?" He choked out, closing his eyes so as not to look at the inviting omega.

Gabriel nodded and opened the door to his room before pausing.

"Thank you. If it hadn't been for you, he would have..." He trailed off, unable to go through with that line of thought.

He startled when he heard a soft growl from Dean and he turned to face him fully, his instinct to offer himself to the alpha kicking in when he saw the burning protectiveness in Dean's gaze.

"I won't let anyone touch you unless you want them to," said Dean, determination bleeding through his tone.

Gabriel's wings fluttered and he felt his oil glands beginning to leak in arousal as he stared at this strong, caring, handsome alpha who had every intention of protecting him even though it wasn't his duty to.

He watched as Dean gulped and followed the tiny trickle of liquid glinting through his feathers. He took half a step forward, unconsciously and Gabe's pulse sped up even though he knew Dean would regret them doing anything when he was still with Lisa.

Still, he couldn't help but fluff his feathers up in an attempt to make himself look more attractive and Dean's dry lips parted slightly as his tongue darted out and swept at them nervously.

They stared at each other for a long heated moment and then Dean shook his head, a panicked expression on his face as he realised what he was doing and he mumbled an _"I've gotta go"_ before sprinting out the door.

Gabriel's heart dropped in disappointment, but then pain blossomed from his heat and he ran into his room to at least try and dull the sensation.

 

* * *

 

The next evening, Dean excused himself to go on a date with Lisa (as she'd told him she had something important to tell him) and Gabriel made sure to lock himself in his room, trying to calm the symptoms of his infuriating, unbearable heat.

He tried tablets and they barely dimmed the pain and by then, he could smell his own sweet scent clogging up the atmosphere as his body tried desperately to attract a mate.

Gabriel thought that his biological functions needed to stop taking steroids and let him live in peace.

His skin prickled and he felt like he was on fire. He tried a cold shower but it didn't work, so he lay on the bed, spread-eagled with no shirt on, as he tried to cool his hormone-filled body.

He writhed uncomfortably on the bed when the pain only got worse and a crazy idea popped into head.

He wondered if an alpha's scent would take the edge off his horrific heat.

He didn't know why he thought it was a good idea to wander into Dean's bedroom, but as soon as the smell of his friend hit him, his omega seemed to jump for joy and Gabriel felt his oil glands leaking heavily as filthy images of him and Dean together flashed through his mind. 

His eyes glowed golden and he couldn't deny that he was incredibly aroused just by the alpha's familiar scent and he felt like he was in a daydream as his legs automatically made for the bed.

He lay down on the bed and kicked his shoes off, just breathing in Dean's scent from the pillows and a dirty idea lodged itself in his brain.

Hesitantly, he undid his belt and took off his jeans, wincing at another flare of intense agony from his heat and then he was removing his shirt and socks.

He briefly wondered how long Dean would be out and then decided he didn't care as long as he could spend a few moments in his wonderful-smelling room.

He relaxed on the mattress, making himself more comfortable and after a moment of hesitation, gingerly touched the sensitive skin on his stomach. He closed his eyes as he stroked the soft flesh, imagining a certain emerald-eyed demon grinning at him from above.

He smiled and his hand wandered a little lower as he pictured Dean teasing him; stroking his hips, caressing the inside of his thighs and pressing gentle kisses to his stomach.

He moaned quietly, tilting his head towards the pillow and taking in the leathery, whiskey-like smell unique to Dean. 

He arched upwards, imagining Dean holding his hips still as he straddled his thighs and he could practically see the alpha's eyes sliding to an aroused black as he took in Gabriel's scent. 

Dean would capture his lips possessively, growling as he did so and Gabriel would groan and bury his fingers in the demon's hair, rubbing a thumb over a stubby horn, making Dean smile.

He touched himself as the images came to him, mirroring what his imaginary Dean would do and he moaned and writhed with every picture that came to mind.

So lost in his world of bliss and unfulfilled dreams, he didn't hear Dean enter the main door of the dormitory, expression a mixture of hurt, anger and sadness as he furiously thought of ways to forget about how Lisa had dumped him, another alpha by her side.

He settled on seeking out the hidden stash of alcohol in his room and drinking himself into a stupor, determined to rid himself of the memory of his lying, cheating, pregnant girlfriend. 

He opened the door to his room and was not prepared for what he saw.

All colour had drained from Gabriel's face as soon as he heard the doorknob rattling and he froze, naked and midway through a moan as he and Dean stared at each other.

Gabriel's scent drifted over to Dean and the alpha inhaled the enticing smells of honey, syrup and chocolate (oh so representative of the angel in Dean's mind) and his eyes shifted to black within a second.

His tail automatically flicked the floor with interest, but Dean strained to keep rooted to the spot. He would not take advantage of the omega he'd come to call friend, even though he'd just emerged on the wrong side of a bad break-up and even if Gabriel was in his room. He knew Gabriel was going through a particularly nasty heat; he wouldn't make him feel more vulnerable than he already did.

Gabriel watched Dean fight his instincts and in that moment, he knew he was completely lost on the demon.

Judging by the way the alpha had been about to storm in, Gabriel guessed that he had finally found out about his cheating girlfriend and was about to drown his sorrows in alcohol (which Dean was prone to doing and Gabriel was trying to snap him out of the bad habit) and sulk for who knows how long. 

He watched the lust flicker behind Dean's eyes and his own instincts were screaming at him to offer himself to the alpha whose scent he was already rolling in.

He knew he wanted Dean and not just because of his heat. The demon was loyal, caring and protective and Gabe wouldn't mind trying a relationship with him, even if he wasn't trying to get rid of his agonising heat. The question was, did Dean want him as much as he wanted the demon?

He decided to find out in a non-verbal manner.

He cautiously spread his legs, wings fluffing up as his back arched off the bed. He closed his eyes as he made a show of touching himself torturously slowly, groaning Dean's name as he did so. 

Suddenly, there was a low growl and then Dean's lips were crashing into his and the demon was straddling him, lifting his head up to get more access.

Gabriel moaned as his fantasies came true and he wrapped his arms around the alpha as Dean's tongue tangled filthily with his own.

Dean pulled away to suck possessively at his throat, letting his teeth graze gently over the tender skin and Gabriel arched into him, desperately seeking something closer.

Dean smirked and Gabe cried out in pleasure as one of Dean's fingers plunged into his leaking oil gland.

As punishment, Gabriel collected some sweet oil from the other wing and grabbed Dean's tail, smothering the sensitive tip with his own scent and Dean groaned heavily, burying his face in Gabriel's neck.

"Clothes off," hissed Gabe and Dean wasted no time in fulfilling that request.

He quickly straddled the omega once more, claiming his mouth again as he began to stroke Gabriel's hips.

"Dean..." whimpered Gabriel, bucking upwards as he buried one hand in Dean's hair and let the other rest on his back.

Dean grinned and kissed him again, his tail wrapping around Gabe's thigh.

"You have no idea what you do to me, angel."

Gabe's lips turned up as he kissed Dean, gently this time. 

"I could say the same to you, demon."

Dean chuckled, pulling Gabe in line with his pelvis and Gabriel felt a shiver of excitement shoot through him.

"What a sight to come home to: a gorgeous omega spread-eagled for me, touching himself with my name on his lips."

Gabe nuzzled Dean's jaw, all his doubts of Dean not wanting him, or worse; blinded by his heat, vanishing with Dean's awed tone.

"And all on your bed, too," he replied, feeling his cheeks redden the more he thought about it.

Dean hummed in agreement and rolled his hips, making Gabriel gasp as his heat flared in response.

Dean saw the reaction and mouthed at his lips, rutting against him slowly, prolonging the pleasure and making Gabriel almost frenzied in his attempts to get the alpha to claim him properly.

"I want you, Gabriel," whispered Dean lowly. "Have done for quite some time. Should have been with you, not-"

Gabriel smashed their lips together.

"Mention her name and I'll chop off your tail." He snarled. "I've got you now and I'm not letting her ruin it. She lost you and it was her own fault; I won't make the same mistake."

Dean gulped as a flare of desire washed over him. He nipped at Gabriel's bottom lip.

"Promise?"

Gabe's fierce gaze held strong as his heart ached at the thought that Dean had been so hurt by Lisa's betrayal.

"I promise."

Gabriel released a loud groan as Dean finally did something to relieve his heat.

 

* * * 

 

When Gabriel came to, the first thing he noticed was the pair of strong arms wrapped around him and the tail curled protectively around his leg.

The second thing he noticed was that the searing pain from his heat was only a fraction of what it had been the previous day.

The body behind him stirred.

"Mornin'," mumbled Dean happily as he tugged Gabriel closer and buried his face into the back of his neck.

Gabriel's wings fluttered against Dean's chest and the demon smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to one of them.

Gabriel's heart melted at the contact and he shuffled onto his other side until he and Dean were facing one another.

"Good morning," he replied quietly and covered Dean's lips with his own in a sweet kiss, his wings automatically arcing around the demon.

"I have an angel in my bed," commented Dean sleepily, eyes still closed.

Gabriel chuckled. "I'm in a demon's bed."

"What a coincidence."

Dean didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon, so Gabriel decided to follow his lead and snuggled into the alpha's chest.

"Wanted you for a while now."

Dean's arms tightened around Gabriel.

"Should have had you sooner."

Gabriel's chest constricted. He didn't ever want to see Dean hurt or cheated on again. He deserved better.

He ran a hand over Dean's tail, just to watch it lean into his touch and the demon cracked an eyelid open to gaze at his new lover.

He frowned at the bite marks near his shoulder as he remembered Alistair's attack and he carefully rolled Gabriel onto his back and began to nuzzle at his neck, mouthing kisses at his throat and collar bone.

The omega huffed a laugh after his initial confusion had worn off and he bared his neck further, giving Dean access to the parts that Alistair had tried to claim.

When Gabriel had been kissed sufficiently, Dean nestled back down and pulled the angel close to his chest.

"Mine," he mumbled and Gabe's heart did backflips. 

They would need to talk about this new development when they were both alert and in clear minds, but for now, Gabriel pressed his body flush with Dean's and revelled in the fact that it was saturday as he dozed off in the arms of his lover.

Maybe after, Dean could do something about the residual pain left over from his heat...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is what you wanted, 'theycallmetrickstr'!
> 
> Anyway, if you have any requests for a fic, I'd be happy to oblige (they give me something to relax with)! Happy web surfing! :)
> 
> UPDATE: HEY! Go check out _TrashficParlour's_ addition to this AU:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340368/chapters/28064889?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_130004754


End file.
